sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Be a Warrior
'Be a Warrior '''is the 1st episode of the 1st season of ''12 & A Half Chrysoberyls. It is the 3rd episode overall. Official Synopsis The Chrysoberyls become fugitives Plot Black Chrysoberyl had made some...transgressions in her life. Her Diamond had even told her she was lucky to be alive. This transgression wasn't the worse one, but it was one of them. Yet, she was happy. More time away from that Ruby, the better... The Chrysoberyls had successfully escaped from the mines, but...now what? Chrys: "Okay, guys, people might be suspicious of us if they saw us, so put your limb enhancers in your Gem so that you wont be very noticeable." "Y-you can do that....?", Green Chrysoberyl asked, shy. "A Snow told me that a Lazuli told her that a Pearl once put a mirror inside of her Gem! Trust me, it's like hammerspace!", Chrys replied, irritated. "...what's a "Snow"?", Black Chrys asked, with no answer, as she put her enhancers in her Gem. "Ugh, I left a Roaming Eye somewhere...where did I put it..." "Hmmm...I have an idea of how we can see what's ahead of us!", Indigo Chrysoberyl exclaimed. "We should stack ourselves on each other, so that we can see higher!" Chrysoberyl facepalmed at this suggestion. "As much as I would like it, we could be noticed! Plus, none of us have that sort of hardiness!", she told. "Did you just assume my strength?", Black Chrys asked questioningly. ------------- Chrysoberyl, put at the top of the stack, summoned binoculars from her Gemstone, although she was shaking, as if she was feeling a ghost was creeping up her back. "There's my Roaming Eye!", she yelled out loud, attracting attention from roaming Gems. "Chrysoberyls?!" "You're supposed to be working in our mines!" "CAPTURE THEM!" The other Chrysoberyls glared at Chrys for a short time, but then immediately separated and started running individually, scared for their lives. By the time they had gotten to the Roaming Eye, they were nearly out of breath, but at least had the energy to go inside. -------------- "We made it!", Chrys exclaimed. "And no one got u- who is that." A Green Gem, who was not ''a Chrysoberyl, was struggling in Pink Chrysoberyl's hand, the pink, oblivious Gem smiling. "It's a Peridot! She followed me!", PInk said. "I was following ALL of you! And I regret it...", the Gem, a Peridot, said while struggling to get out of Pink's grasp. "Let me go! I'm an Era 1 Peridot! I deserve better than ''THIS!" The Peridot shut hr mouth immediately, knowing what she just gotten herself into. "Wow, an Era 1 Peridot...", Chrysoberyl said, rubbing the Peridot's arm and blushing. "Can I keep her?" Pink nodded to the question, although confused. "Her skin is so soft...", Chrys dreamily said. "I'll call you...ChrysoPeri!" Chrysoperi could only grumble at the things that wre happening to her. "Okay, fine...." Black Chrysoberyl rolled her eyes, took hold of the steering, and rode the Gems off. Characters that had been Mentioned * Chrysoberyl * Black Chrysoberyl * Indigo Chrysoberyl * Pink Chrysoberyl * Chrysoperi * Snow/Ice (mentioned) Trivia * A new character, Chrysoperi, is introduced. * It is shown that, despite being owned and beaten, Chrysoberyl has interest in owning Peridots as much as Eyeball was interested in getting a Pearl. * Livi and Pokey making their fanon episodes inspired me to make this episode. Category:Fanon Episodes Category:12 and a Half Chrysoberyls Category:ISSolar System